Supergirl: The Black Rose
by Asukanerv002
Summary: Heroes are missing and the public is starting to question the Meta community's ability to protect them. President Lex Luthor has called for the caped crusaders of America to help weed out this treachery before it's too late. What happens when he finds himself confronted with his arch enemy's newest protégé? Will Supergirl be his downfall or his atonement?
1. Prologue

Hello!

 _The following chapter is one of the reasons why this piece has a M Rating. So, if you're not interested or can't take the content please feel free to skip onto the next chapter (when it posts). I promise to give future warnings as well._

 _Thanks again for reading. Comments welcome._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Detra Darling had been ordinary all her life. Well not exactly - it was just that the world didn't know that she actually existed. She hid herself away for so long that she herself had almost forgotten.

Like most children who discovered they had metahuman abilities she concealed them from the people around her. She didn't understand them herself, so how could she hope that others would? In fact it took quite a while for her to even discover she was special. Detra didn't have super-speed or the ability to fly; both things that would be easily uncovered in given time. Much more so than finding out she had the gift to manipulate emotions. The problem was it had to do with her - she hated the way it sounded - bodily fluids. For her to use her powers she needed her saliva or in later years she would discover other fluids to come in contact with a person's body for her gift to work on them.

There weren't a lot of chance encounters with people that would allow you to find this out. Though there had been a few in her early years of life. Her mother had experienced strange unexplained mood swings when she was nursing her as a child. For the doctors it was Postpartum Depression; for her mother it directly linked to feeding the little girl she had waited so long for-though the woman could not tell you why she thought this. When Detra got a little older, there was the time the little boy at preschool took the toy she was playing with. Like any small child she lashed out at him the best way she knew how, by biting him. The happy bully quickly turned into a raging tyranting toddler when the little girl's spit got on him, making her look like the victim of a mean little boy. Then there was of course the time in junior high when she was goofing off with a friend at a sleepover. The girl had licked her face for a reason Detra couldn't never remember. The sensation had made the teen metahuman feel strange in her nether regions - perhaps the first inkling she would be bi-sexual later in life. She returned the disgusting behavior with a giggle. The girl - what was her name? - Mel, had started to touch her in a different way. The found themselves kissing, rubbing and grinding against each other through their pajamas in the dark of her bedroom. After that Mel didn't come around much, in fact she didn't look at her the following Monday at school. Detra sensed she was freaked out by her actions that night and she didn't blame her - she hadn't understood it herself.

Being able to manipulate other people's emotions in junior high and high school was as much a saving grace as it was a curse. The boys of course liked her - that was easy. A promise to feel her up and a kiss was all it took which tended to only make the mean girls meaner as time went on. That was when Detra started feeding her emotions with food. She could make others feel as good or as bad as she wanted simply by spitting in their drink, but she couldn't change the way she felt. She finally made her way through high school and left her hometown of Downers Grove, Illinois after being accepted at Central City University for economics. She liked numbers. Numbers were solid hard facts and not at all wibbly wobbly like emotions.

If you were to ask her what put her on the dark path, she couldn't tell you. She had no manifesto like so many other super villains. To be honest she couldn't bring herself to even grant herself that title. Still she had become one. For her it was a simple game, not a way to make money; she had a job for that or a need to control the world - that came with its own set of problems. Detra simply liked the idea of being wanted. A desire for her that drove someone wild to the point they would do anything for her. Then it became about them being the last thing they wanted more than anything else in the world - well other than to live.

It started by chance one night when she met a guy at a club. She was dragged out by her roommate for drinks and a little dancing. Detra didn't mind a girls night out, but it meant standing next to Cyndi who was about as supermodel as you could get without purging daily. Being next to her in a club full of guys wasn't exactly a perfect evening for her. She would become the invisible woman and blend into the background.

Guys didn't look at her the way they looked at Cyndi. In fact they looked at her less since she had gained a few pounds after her last boyfriend "poofed" on her. She had started to eat healthy again, hoping to drop some of the lumps which plagued her in the mirror, but she had only just started. Yet, that evening she put on her LBD which hid a multitude of sins and let Cyndi do her hair.

At the club she had quickly become the third wheel to Cyndi and the guy she picked up in line. She found herself at the bar trying to get the bartender's attention for a round of drinks with no luck. After the fourth pass by she thought about taking one of the lemon wedges from the tray and hucking it at his head when he came back her way again. "Excuse me…" she says and he turns grabbing two bottles of IPA and popping them with his bottle opener before scurrying off.

"Least he glanced at you," she hears someone say to her left. She looks over and sees a cute dark haired guy smiling at her. She looks back to her right to check if he's indeed speaking to her.

"Not that it helped," she tells him. He nudges her and draws her attention back over the bar.

"Here he comes again." He says to her as he leans in, "want to make a joint assault?" She gives him a nod and a smirk. The two of them raise their hands to flag him down. She suddenly hears the guy next to her let off a cat call that stops the server in his tracks. He gives him a nasty look. "What will it be," the cute guy asks her. She has completely forgotten what Cyndi wanted and orders a Cosmo for herself. While they wait he asks what the chances the bartender spits in his beer were. She giggles and says she hopes it's just his.

"I'm Kyle by the way," he tells her, putting out his hand.

"Detra," she answers as she shakes it.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Right - good fake name. You don't have to tell me - it's alright, I get it." He smiles.

"No, that's it - really!" She laughs and shows him her license, being sure to cover her address.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

When the bartender places their drinks on the bar she pulls out her cash and Kyle tells her to put it away. She thanks him and figures he's going to run off now, but he doesn't. In fact he asks her if she's here with anyone. Detra looks around, standing on her tiptoes saying something about a roommate, but has no idea where she went. "You'll have to stick with me then wouldn't want you to fall in with the wrong kind." He says giving her a grin.

The rest of the evening was one of those "Sex in the City" episodes - completely not her life. He wasn't only cute; he was what Detra thought as one of the beautiful people. Kyle clearly worked out and had a well-toned body. She was sure that she could see a six pack under his t-shirt. He mentions he works out for work, so to speak.

Detra had been careful, very careful with Kyle at first. She didn't want to manipulate him so when he asked her if she wanted a taste of his beer she politely said no thank you. No matter how much she mentally puts herself down, he keeps on flirting and then on the dancefloor he kissed her. She was smitten by the time that happened and with his kiss he was too, even if he wasn't in the first place.

They cozied up on one of the couches that lined the lounge area of the club. There was more playful banter between the two of them, when he asked her to tell him a secret. "Something I wouldn't guess about you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer. She giggles and tells him she has superpowers knowing he'll never believe her. "HA! Let me guess - telepathy?" She shakes her head and laughs trying not to snort. Kyle moves in placing an open mouthed kiss on her lips. She's sure he can taste a mix of alcohol and lipstick. His tongue touches hers, teasing it gently. She feels her arousal building each time they touch; this kind of thing simply didn't happen to her. She didn't meet hot guys like this and they certainly didn't give her a second look. She pulled away slowly nipping his bottom lip.

"What about you? Tell me your deepest darkest secret." She teases. It was just as simple as that, an innocent game of truth or day one might say.

"I _am_ a superhero," he tells her quickly. She laughs and when she sees he doesn't join her, she gives him a second look. He lifts the hand which was on her leg and shows her a large ring on his hand. It's green and has a strange emblem which she recognizes but can't place. "I'm Green Lantern." He whispers in her ear, with a grin before kissing her neck.

They share a cab and end up at his place after being lip locked in the backseat. The driver had no idea what either of them looked like since they had barely separated to give him the address or pay him. There is grinding against one another in the elevator and Detra tries to remember she needs to keep her wits about her. No condom, no sex - that was the rule, no matter how cute he was she tells herself.

Behind the closed door of his apartment, they tug at each other's clothes. Pulling pieces off, and dropping them to the floor as he pulls her to his bedroom. By the time he has her at the bed, she can't think clearly overwhelmed by the heat between them. As she unzips his jeans he reaches between her legs, slipping his fingers under the wisp of panties she is wearing and feeling her wetness. She gasps into his mouth as she feels him enter her. Feeling one, and then two fingers tease her. Detra feels the drink and sex go to her head as they fall onto the bed together. She doesn't care anymore about the rubber, only to feel him inside her.

"Oh Detra," Kyle moans in her ear after as they lay on his bed. He held her in his arms for a bit and then slipped out from under the sheets to go to the bathroom.

As she cozied down in the pillows she looked around the room. There was a buzzing from the floor and she thought it might be her cell phone with a frantic Cyndi looking for her... It wasn't hers, but Kyle's. The notification across the screen read:

 **Donna:**

 _I'm a complete idiot. Can you forgive me for my behavior?_

 _How can I be mad at the world's best boyfriend?_

Detra felt like a complete idiot herself in that moment. Of course he was someone's boyfriend. How couldn't he be? She had been a fool to think he wasn't out for a one nightstand. Then she started to get angry, not at herself but at him. He was a "superhero"- one of the "good guys" and he was behaving like this? What kind of hero preyed on innocent women like this?

When he came back she found she had worked herself up into what she could only describe as a raving bitch of a mood. As he crawled back to bed she smiled at him sweetly as he leaned in to kiss her. She made sure to deepen her kiss with him, ensuring that her power would be potent. As he pulled away she bit his lip making him say ouch.

"Sorry," she said in a soft innocent voice. He said it was okay and he took her into his arms leaning her head against his chest. They laid there quietly for a moment with him caressing her arm before she spoke, "Kyle, do you have a girlfriend - be honest now."

"Yeah," he said and as it came out of his mouth he knew it was a mistake. Why would he tell her that? "Well, we're kind of - on and off."

"Oh. And you thought you would go out and get a little action tonight, while you were off with Donna?" Kyle pulled away from her and looked at her confused. How had she known Donna's name? Detra simply smiled, "It's alright. I get it."

"How did you know…"

"Relax," she said and she not only saw the tension leave his body but felt it. "You got a text." He smiled and glanced over his shoulder at the pile of clothes on the floor. "Thing I don't get is you said you were a hero. I mean would Superman go out and get laid if he was dating someone?"

"I don't think Big Blue - Detra, I'm sorry I just didn't think." Kyle tells her.

"No you didn't," She says as a smirk slips over her lips. "You were too busy feeling Kyle." She says leaning in and kissing him playfully. She lets her fingers dance over his chest, feeling his pecs. He watches her carefully and nods knowing she is right. "It's okay Kyle we all feel. We all want to feel wanted." She tells him as she climbs on top of him, straddling his crotch. She starts to grind against him, arousing him again. He starts touching her, letting his hands slide up her thighs.

"I'm glad you're being cool about this," he tells her. She can hear a nervous tone deep in his words.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she says bending down to kiss him as she rocks back taking his cock inside

her. He lets out a throaty moan into her mouth as she slips around him. "But then again you're enjoying this too much to care what I do to you." She tells him as she licks his ear. He starts to trust his hips up into her as she rides him. Detra rolls herself up and rocks her hips harder as he reaches up for her. She takes his hands and pins them to the bed. "No, no Kyle - you've been a naughty hero. No touchy for you." She tells him with a mischievous smile. "I think you'll keep your hands right here." He nods as she moans. She knows he can't bring himself to move his arms, no matter how much he wants to. He's lost in her.

Detra looks down at him, feeling his hips thrust up into her. She feels the power rush through her body. It's not like before, there is more to it this time for her. It's more potent for some reason. Kyle moans her name and she feels it building like a climax. She leans down and kisses him, as she reaches for the pillow next to him, pulling it to her side. He feels so good, that she doesn't want it to end and then she hears his text chime go off again and she feels herself getting angry. "You like this, don't you Kyle?"

"Oh, yes," he mutters. She can feel him getting close.

"Ever played with erotic asphyxiation?" She asks him. His eyes fly open and look at her in a mix of fear and pleasure as he thrusts his cock into her again. A small smirk draws across her lips as his eyes widen. She grabs the pillow and covers his face, smothering him.

Putting all her upper body strength into holding the pillow she grinds her hips fucking him harder feeling him slip out and into her hard with each movement. In a calming voice she whispers to him. "Feel it Kyle. Let yourself ride the wave. Come for me, come for me. It feels so good doesn't it?" He moans behind the pillow. His arms still pinned to the bed. She can feel his breathing becoming labored, his chest heaving trying to take in more air, but there is none left. She feels his body stiffen and she knows he is going to come for her - and no one else ever again.

The hero's body convulses and it drives him deeper. Detra has found her peak and begins to climax with him as he shutters under her. She keeps riding him, harder - pushing herself to come again. She cries out as she tightens around him. She has never come this hard before, the feeling is amazing.

As her body comes down she slowly realizes he isn't moving anymore under her. There is no wiggling or moans, there is nothing but stillness. She pulls the pillow off his face. Kyle lays there, his mouth slightly open, his eyes rolled back in his head. She can see the whites. Detra no longer sees the pretty boy who flirted with her at the club, but a bag of bones.

She climbs off him, stepping onto the floor. "What have you done, Detra?" She says softly. As she looks at him she notices the ring on his hand, the one that he showed her when he told her he was a Green Lantern is glowing. It begins to glow stronger as she sees it start to move, slipping off his finger. It spins in midair and then shoots off towards the window piercing the glass as it breaks through like a bullet.

"Jesus Christ!" She says and she starts to grab her things making sure not to miss a thing. The phone on the floor buzzes again. She looks at it. Picking it up with his t-shirt she wipes it clean of prints, just to be safe.

Detra Darling gets dressed and before she leaves, she covers him with the sheet up to this chest, like she was simply tucking him into bed. She leans over and kisses him one last time. "Sorry. I really wish you had been one of the good guys," she tells him before stepping out into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

_Three Years Later_

Few things bother Lex Luthor as much as the Alien does. In fact bother was to put it mildly, like it bothered him when his coffee was cold. The Alien was more than an irritation to the self-made man and billionaire that now boasted the title of President of the United States. Luthor saw him as a plague, like the Black Death or the 1918 Spanish Flu, sent to destroy the human race. Regardless of what his critics might say about his passion for humanity, which was often seen as an obsession to bring down the being that had become a symbol of truth, justice and the American way. Luthor realized he was put on this Earth for a greater purpose.

He felt it was his duty to lift humanity up by its bootstraps even if it was kicking and screaming, to prepare it for the day he knew was inevitably coming. The day their so-called adopted son would turn on them. The Alien would wake one morning and bite the hand that fed and sheltered him for so long. It didn't matter how many statues they erected to him or how many beloved nicknames they bestowed upon him. He would turn on them and the world would stand aghast when it happened. Like an owner when their beloved dog turns on them or a loved one. Nipping at their child, drawing blood. It will be just as swift and as shocking. Only when the damage was done it would not be as easy as putting him to sleep. Oh no they would not be that lucky to simply be able to put him down, they would pay for their sentimentality and foolhardiness. He would be their undoing if Luthor could not make the world see the light.

They needed to rise to their full potential. Humanity could be much more if they could step out from behind their emojis, selfies and self-important blog posts. At one time they had found new lands as explorers, discovered unbelievable technologies as scientists and later were inspired to unite the two to reach the stars. Dreamers made dreams reality and that spark of imagination brought them out of the dark ages and into the dawn that should have been their age. Instead it was shadowed by his coming.

When he took his oath as President he offered an olive branch to the Alien. What was the old adage - keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Lex asked that they put their differences aside for the benefit of the American people. Perhaps like Luthor, the Alien saw no other choice. It was either forsake the change the country cried out for when they cast their votes or stand by the country he called his home. The Alien smiled and shook hands and was every bit the Boy Scout they said he was. He kept true to the words that had given Luthor the idea to step into office. "I am an American. If the President needs me, I'll be there." Words spoken out of duty with no thought for what future could hold him to them.

Lex on the other hand made another promise that day. He vowed to protect the American people - no the people of the world from what he foresaw. There might be a few others that lurked in the shadows, lingering in an alliance with the Alien but always ready to cross over to destroy him if necessary. Those persons could one day be Luthor's only allies in his battle to save the world from the one they thought would save them.

Standing in the shower he thought about what that meant. He had been in office less than 100 days. In that time they had pushed through legislation and delivered on many of their campaign promises, but now he saw it was time to get down to the real business. He had already surpassed the expectations of his constituents and critics - it wasn't hard after the last buffoon. The country needed a businessman, but one with an actual mind for business. Luthor was that man.

He rinses the last of the soap off his body and shuts the water off. Stepping out of the shower he grabs the towel with the Presidential Seal on it and dries himself off before wrapping it around his waist. In the bedroom the television ran the news on mute. He watches the well groomed anchor deliver the morning bulletins as he scans the scroll at the bottom. He finds that is where the most interesting news can be found. On the table a tray lays waiting for him. He pours himself a cup of coffee and picks up the pile of newspapers which he requested each morning. One of them being The Daily Planet from Metropolis. Some habits simply never die. He smirks as he sees the logo spread across the top in smudged black ink.

Unfolding it he reads the headline "BOOSTER MISSING: Third Ex-Leaguer Gone". He shakes his head. The third hero in less than three months to go missing. Lex quickly skims the article for details. Booster Gold this time. He shrugs, no great loss he thinks as he sips his coffee, but perhaps it's an opportunity.

The recent rash of missing heroes has shaken the meta community and while it would appear they were attempting to look after their own, it wasn't going as well as one would hope. If the missing had been wannabes it would have been one thing, but these were heroes with some credibility - though not much. They were not the A-listers like the Alien or the freak in Gotham, but known names. Booster himself had a strange following of fans that had dubbed themselves "Goldies" and a publicist that kept him in the limelight as much as possible. The fact that Gold had been following up a possible lead in the Blue Beetle case and had gone missing himself had the public now questioning where to put their faith.

As Lex dresses he starts to think through the possible scenarios. The hero types were fairly predictable which often allowed for simple deductions to be made - however there were a few exceptions to that rule. Those were usually the ones that lent themselves to a sort of "Chaotic Good" alignment. The Bat was a bit like that, while Luthor saw some of his minions held a little more to the Aliens lawful philosophy. Still he had just the man for the job.

Noah Kuttler, previously known to the world as "The Calculator", had been made legit with a single stroke of his Presidential pen. After that there was little to stop him from being confirmed as the Director of National Intelligence. Luthor had set the argument, that who would be better to protect the country's secrets than the man that had hacked numerous departments of the US Government. Once again his predecessor had paved the way with far more notorious selections which had passed the confirmation process, that made Kuttler look like Mother Teresa even with all his past indiscretions. It only took a little mental manipulation, and not the kind that Lex practiced on a regular basis.

While Lex had many contacts from his more colorful past, it had been Kuttler who had aligned Steve Dayton's interests with that of Luthor's. Mento simply focused his attention on a few of the Senators who sat on the fence regarding placing an ex-con in the position of Director of National Intelligence assuring that their votes would fall in line with the wishes of the President. Lex didn't ask for a windfall, only to help those who were undecided see the benefit of his choice. By the end of the news cycle Kuttler was being sworn in.

A simple tactic that most of the heroes thought Luthor had used himself to win the US Election. He hadn't. He had won it the old fashioned way with charm, intelligence and of course, money. While his opponents attempted to manipulate electorates, presented inaccurate facts and strike fear into the hearts of the American people, Luthor played it clean. Each smear campaign was easily deflected. He had solid plans to correct the disasters that had befallen the American economy and way of life in the past four years - and he could present them without the smoke and mirrors that the other candidates used. He was out to win and that was his opponents' biggest downfall.

Lex takes a sip of his coffee before pulling on his jacket. He checks himself in the mirror, straightening his tie. He could feel he had the start to it all in that one spark.


	3. Chapter 2

Noah Kuttler sat in his office. Unlike previous National Intelligence Directors, he had turned his office into a functioning command center. The wall in front of him was covered in monitors, showing activity across the globe, multiple feeds were being monitored and there was even an episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ playing silently in the background. He watched the scrolls of data and periodically stops the feed to review something specific before going back to fiddling with his Rubik's Cube.

He moved his head slightly to the right and lifts his hand opening the line on his ear piece. "Kuttler," He doesn't know why he has to be bothered with these things. Listening to the constant chatter of his minions - no they are analysts he had to remind himself - is enough to make anyone turn back to a life of crime. "No, no. That isn't what the data is telling you -" he said and then tapped a few keys on his keyboard. The feed changed on his center screen and he began shuffling the information into a stream of consciousness that this moron on the other end could possibly understand. He thought of it as dealing a player a good hand. "There...see?" He said finally. Kuttler listened to the response and then tutted a, "fine" before clicking the line closed.

"You call this intelligence," he muttered.

When Luthor had contacted him through private channels about his possible role in his administration, Noah almost laughed, but then he remembered who he was talking to. Lex Luthor never said anything he didn't mean. When he had announced his run for the Presidency those who knew him had no doubt he would be sworn in when all the votes were cast and the ballots were counted. Kuttler counted himself among those people. He didn't quite know if there was another angle behind Luthor's run, but he understood that it would be good for country - and possibly bad for those who crossed Lex in the past.

Kuttler and Luthor had an on again off again relationship. The Calculator had been one of the billionaire's many informational sources. While he would like to have boasted he was the only one, Luthor often had material or intelligence that made Noah's head spin. The one thing he knew above all else was not to cross this man.

In the end it paid off. Luthor saw not only an opportunity to repay a little of that loyalty, but as Noah believed, a possible scapegoat if it was ever necessary. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Luthor would huck a bus at him in his nice presidential business suit if the shit hit the fan at some point. Until then Kuttler had a full pardon and a cushy job - with all the information of the world at his fingertips. There were secrets to find and save for later when he might need a favor or two.

The President's announcement to form a metahuman team to look into the recent rash of heroes gone missing had been an interesting move. Noah could immediately see the divide which would form within the community. The metas took care of their own, which meant everything from bandaging each other up to acting as judge and executioner if one of them crossed the line. The old timers would see alignment with Luthor as a betrayal of sorts and watch for him to show his true intent, while the younger heroes saw it as a way to step out of the shadows. The interesting thing was who did step forward and who hung back.

Since the announcement Kuttler had been contacted by several metas. With each point of contact he attempted to trace back the sources, but each led to another dead end. He knew this was mainly due to the heroes own informational guru - Oracle. He was pretty sure he was dealing with a female and damn if that didn't make the chase even more enticing. But that wasn't work that was his personal hobby that might one day become useful. For now he added each name to the list and began building profiles on each of the volunteers.

Luthor had not been surprised when he met with Kuttler the first time after the announcement that Metropolis hadn't not been represented in the list of heroes, even though the President boasted it as his hometown, it belonged to Big Blue. The heroes of the city were aligned to him, and while Kuttler didn't think Supes ruled his pantheon with a steel fist he was sure they didn't step out of line too often. Lucky for them the little Bats were far more likely to butt cowls with their mentor than Superman's.

The President had followed up their meeting with a call to The Daily Planet, who had run a front page editorial this morning. An open letter to the heroes of Metropolis from their native son.

 _My fellow Metropolitans,_

 _In the midst of the recent series of missing heroes, I called upon the country's heroes to serve their nation. At this time, dozens of patriotic heroes from Gotham to Midway City have volunteered their service to bring these individuals to justice, whomever they might be. It saddens me to report that not a single hero from our beloved Metropolis has stepped forward. I know that I have my had conflicts with Superman in the past, but as I said in my inauguration speech I hoped we could set aside those differences and work with Superman and his allies in pursuing truth, justice and the American way._

 _I once again call on all heroes to come forth and serve their country in its time of need._

 _President Alexander Luthor_

Kuttler doesn't know how much calling Supes a hypocrite was going to help things, but then again Luthor would know better than him. The morning edition has been on the streets less than an hour when he received his first response. He practically fell out of his chair when he saw who it was from. Okay maybe that is a bit dramatic, but his heart did stop.

 _Dear Director Kuttler,_

 _After reading this morning's Daily Planet I am quite distressed that President Luthor has not received the necessary support he requires from the Meta/Hero Community of Metropolis, however it upsets me more that he feels the need to plaster the front page with such things to incite anti-Super propaganda. I thought that with his inaugural plea we were past that._

 _You can place my name on the list as a representative of Metropolis. If only so I will not need to read such things with my morning coffee._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Supergirl_

He looked at her name at the bottom of the email. "Oh Luthor you're good!" He said in a soft voice to himself. Tapping away at his keyboard, his screens filled with her image. If Oracle was a hobby of his, Supergirl was an obsession.

Noah had followed her since her first appearance on Earth. How couldn't you? She was unbelievable. Little Blue Peep was every boy's wet dream and then some. And she had just emailed him. He looked up at the screens before him. He knew everything you could possibly know about her - well almost everything. He still didn't know who she was. Now that would be information to know.

He pulled up a reply email and started to type a response. Once sent he would alert the President of their new recruit. Noah smiled at this thought. He's going to be her 'handler' he thought with giddy satisfaction. The thought sparked lists of super spy and intrigue fantasies which will last him for months.

 _Miss Supergirl,_

 _Thank you for your interest in the Presidential Hero Task Force. The President is quite excited..._

"As am I," he said as he felt himself getting hard as he types, "I assure you."

 _...to have a hero of your caliber join the team. He hopes you will enter the endeavor with an open mind and not be swayed by your cousin's previous disagreements with the President. We look forward to working closely with you._

 _Noah Kuttler_

 _Director, National Intelligence_

"Oh the places we'll go my girl…" he whispered as he tapped send. Pulling out his phone he began to type a message to Luthor. Before he hits send he saw she had responded. "Someone is eager. I do like that in a girl." Noah smiled at the unopened email as he sends the message.

 _Mr. Kuttler,_

 _You can assure President Luthor that I am quite of my own mind. If he has concerns he can reach out to me directly._

 _Supergirl_

"No, no...We don't want that," his brow furrowed as his text message chimed.

 **President Luthor:**

 _I'll handle this._

 _Send me all correspondence. Kuttler - I mean all._

"Damn it!" he muttered as he pulled them up and shot the email over. "Probably already has the damn things anyhow." He hammered away at the keyboard and pounded his hand on the enter key before pushing the board off the table. "Fuck!"


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello!_

I'd like to thank those of you who have taken the time to check out my piece. Please feel free to leave comments/reviews - to let me know how I'm doing.

Thanks again for reading.

~K

* * *

"You did what?"

This wasn't going very well Kara thought. She had planned to fly up to the Fortress of Solitude and tell Kal-El herself, but of course other people - no, Bats, she thinks, can't mind their own business.

The Fortress has always been a place of safety for her - well except when Krypto is loose, and a place where she and her cousin could talk without outside interruptions. Yet today it seemed that she should have chosen somewhere out of the Bat's satellite range.

"I volunteered," she said calmly. Kara bit her bottom lip, feeling her nerves getting the better of her. She couldn't let herself get angry, and most importantly she couldn't snap at either of them. That could only result in a respect your elders lecture - which she found humorous since she was the older one in reality.

"I heard that part." Kal-El said leaning against the console. She looked at him and all she could see is Batman looming over him on the large monitor behind him. He seemed to be the largest thing in the room as always though the chamber itself that they stand in is immense.

"I was coming here to tell you and to discuss it," she said as she glanced up at the dark face on the screen. "It was my business to tell you."

"Batman is only looking out for you, as am I." he told her. "I told you I don't want you anywhere near Luthor."

"I know, but I'm not working for him. I'm working for the Government, I'm serving the country." She said in a quick desperate response.

"Not much difference." Bats said in his gruff voice.

She looked up at him annoyed and back at her cousin, "Does he have to be here for this?"

"Kara…" Kal-El said stepping towards her.

"No. I mean it," she said looking up at the screen. "Did you have this chat with your bats?" Kal-El looked up at the screen with a slightly confused look on his face. "Oh he didn't tell you - Batwoman and Red Robin have volunteered. There is talk about a Gotham team." She said in her best "HA" tone. Take that you big annoying grumpy - BAT she thought.

"Both of them are well aware of my feeling on the subject," Batman started.

"You have feelings?" Kara said under her breath not thinking and Kal-El gave her a sharp look.

"They also know how to handle themselves, when it comes to the likes Luthor." He continued.

She raised an eyebrow at this. "They have served other Presidents?"

"Kara, don't be flip." Kal told her.

"No, I think I can be 'flip'. I think I'm justified right now," she said crossing her arms. "You know he was just as worried about this as you are."

Kal-El looked at her. "You spoke with him?" He's not liking this even more now she can tell.

"Well, not directly," she said realizing she had let her hand tip a little too soon. "Kuttler expressed it for him."

"Oh that makes me feel better," Bats said. Kara darted a harsh glance his way and then looked back to Kal-El. She walked over to the console and leaned against it putting her back to the screen. She reached over and closed the feed without a word. She knew she'd pay for that, but she needed Kal to listen to her without Mr. Happy over her shoulder.

"Kara!"

"Kal. Come on, this is between us. Not him. Does he have you stand there when he dresses down his team?" She asked, knowing the answer. "No- and this is family business."

"Alright, but it doesn't change how I feel about this."

"I know, but I couldn't let him call us out for not stepping up. If you can't work with him, let me." She said simply. "I can't do the whole public thing you do, I'm not you. Maybe as a team I can get more comfortable and besides someone is hurting us - well heroes."

"That's not what he's worried about," Kal-El said. "He's up to something."

"What if he is? Then again what if he isn't? Booster, Beetle and Animal Man deserve justice. Don't they?" She asked him. Kal-El stepped up to her and nodded his head. He knew she was right about that.

"They do, but you need to be careful with him," he reminded her.

"There are dozens of us, I'm just one face of many," she said.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that Kara," Kal-El hugged her. "He knows what he has with you, don't believe for a second he doesn't."

As Kara flew back to Metropolis, she tried to justify her lie to Kal. She and the President had corresponded directly. The young hero hadn't told him because she didn't want him to worry more than he already was. She hadn't wanted more lecturing. She knew his history with Luthor - he had heard it more than she had heard about how Lois had won a Pulitzer. Still that is between them, it doesn't have to do with her.

She had been taken aback by his email after her back and forth with Kuttler. Kara had been so angry when she typed that response to the article she was seeing red. How dare he shame them for not showing up for a call to arms? It was when she finally had to reply to Kuttler again that she realized that she was going to have to explain to Kal-El that she just joined "Team Luthor" so to speak.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _I would like to make myself clear I have no apprehensions about your ability to work with me; I merely expressed my concern that you may have been jaded by statements your cousin may have made about me._

 _As Director Kuttler stated, I am very pleased at your willingness to work with me. You are a fine example of the type of patriotic heroes I wish to see protect this country and the nation you call your adopted home._

 _I look forward to meeting you in person at the Extreme Justice press conference._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lex Luthor_

 _President of the United States_

Kara was no fool. She knew exactly who Lex Luthor had been and what he claimed to be now. The problem was that Kal-El didn't see that there was a difference between the two. She wanted to see for herself. It might have had to do with the fact that Kara herself had been thought poorly of when she first arrived.

Batman had taken a defensive posture with her when she first crashed on Earth. She could see he was attempting to protect Kal-El, but that was her job. She had been sent to protect her cousin, but she had arrived far too late for that. Now he looked out for her - sometimes too much. Becoming involved with Lex Luthor's team of heroes was yet another way for her to push back slightly against the steel grip he held over parts of her life.

 _President Luthor,_

 _I promise you I am walking into this endeavor with an open mind. My duty is to Planet Earth and most importantly to the people of United States, the country I call my home. I hope I can serve you and them well._

 _Supergirl_


	5. Chapter 4

Kara stood among the other heroes back behind the dais. She hadn't been around this many heroes since she had toured the Watchtower. She knew most of them by sight, but still there were some she only knew by name or reputations. She would have been happy to have just been listed among the many volunteers in the press release, but Kuttler had insisted she be there in person.

"Supergirl," she heard her name to her left. Glancing over she saw a middle aged man in a black suit; he was wearing sunglasses and it made Kara think of Mr. Smith from the Matrix. She tried to smiles, but doesn't know who he was, she wondered if he's a new hero. "I'm Director Kuttler, but you can call me Noah." He extended his hand to her. Taking it she shook it and he winced slightly. "Quite a grip there," he said smiling. She lets up on it, thinking she was sure she didn't squeeze at all.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" Her eyes were wide and she looked horrified at the prospect.

"No, no. I was just joking with you," he said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

She frowned slightly not understanding what was funny about her possibly hurting him and she remembered Stephanie saying something about the human sense of humor being messed up sometimes. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

Noah was watching her mouth and he realized he might be staring a bit too much to be considered appropriate, when he heard the motorcade drive up. Does that man have timing or what, Kuttler thought as Supergirl looks over his shoulder. "Looks like it's show time," he told her and excused himself.

She watched Kuttler walk off towards the cars. Odd man, she thought when she felt someone else sidle up beside her. This time it was one of the Bats and she feels an internal eye roll start almost instantly. It must be a Pavlovian response to them. "You're going to want to stay clear of that one." The tall redhead said to her. She knew it was Batwoman. Steph was always going on about how amazing her hair was. Kara checked it out for herself and she had to agree it was pretty amazing.

"Do all the Bats feel the need to comment on who I should associate with?" Supergirl said looking back at Kuttler who was standing by the largest limo.

"Sorry didn't mean to strike a nerve." Batwoman replied. Kara can't help but think that she had the same dry tone as the Big Bat.

Supergirl looked at her, "no, I'm sorry. That should have been directed to your boss."

Batwoman smirked, "no doubt. He does have a way of going up your backside- doesn't he?" Kara laughed at this. "And he's not my boss."

"I just thought-"

"We may share the name and the symbol but I'm my own boss," she told the young hero. "I'm guessing it's the same for you."

"Yeah - I don't always know about that."

"As for the Herr Direktor - A word of caution that was all." She said looking back at him as he spoke with one of the President's people. Batwoman recognized her as Mercy Graves, longtime LuthorCorp employee and a Luthor loyalist.

Kara bit her inner cheek a bit making her lips purse. "I don't understand."

"He was looking like he was about to pounce on you," she said adjusting her gloves. Kara looked back at him. Her eyes widen and she gets a crinkle in her brow. "I think the words 'how sweet, fresh meat' were on his lips" Kara made a face and said gross. "Just one girl hero to another." She winked at the blonde.

There was a sudden ruckus as the car doors opened and President Luthor stepped out of the car. It was the first time Kara has seen him in person, at least this closeup.

"Have you had the pleasure yet?" Batwoman asked her. Kara shook her head, slowly watching him. "No, I'm betting this was a little too close for comfort from your cousin's point of view.

She had been at the inauguration with some friends who drove down from Metropolis. They had been on the mall lawn and the stood in the crowd as the parade passed. She had been Kara Kent that day hidden behind her glasses and bumming around bundled up in a winter jacket and hat. She wouldn't dare tell Kal-El but she had voted for Luthor and that was part of the excitement of going to Washington that cold day.

Batwoman gave her a nudge, "He certainly knows how to work the crowd, doesn't he?" Kara watched him as he shook hands and waved to the large group that had gathered for the press conference. She can't help but be in awe of him.

Supergirl herself was actually amazed by anyone who could be like that. Not only does she find her status as a hero difficult to contend with, but any kind of large social event she felt like a hot mess - somewhat like Clark was most of the time. She was happy to slip into the shadows and be the wallflower she thought she was meant to be. Kal-El told her that was not her destiny, which she thought he was confusing with his. Though she had learned to use her powers and has become comfortable with being the hero he wanted her to be, she still felt like a fish out of water here. She was not human yet she was not one of them. The them she was thinking of was the group of heroes standing around her. She may be one of the more powerful among them and yet she felt she was a wannabe.

Luthor stepped up on the dais and took the podium. "My fellow Americans, thank you for joining me here today for this momentous event. Throughout the history of this great country its people have risen time and time again to fight the evils that threaten our people and allies, whether it be on foreign shores or right here on our own soil. Our brothers and sisters through time have stood for truth and justice, and given us the strength to live the American Dream. Among those that some might call ordinary heroes, have walked beings with extraordinary powers, intellect and talents. Those who have been graced with the term 'superhero'. Our follow meta and hero community has recently come under attack from an unknown threat. They have shown the heart and love for this country to stand by it in our times of crisis and now we shall do the same." Luthor's voice commands. "Today we shall form a special team who will draw out this threat and bring those responsible to justice. I give you some of the members of Extreme Justice."

That was their cue. The PR People asked at that time if the heroes could one by one join the President on the stage when he called their names, for those who were capable of flight they were asked to take to the sky before coming down "gently". Why they thought that had to be pointed out was beyond her, but she listened politely either way. They had brought a half a dozen of them together to give the media something to talk about. "Batwoman."

Supergirl kept watching the monitor. She watched the tall hero walk gracefully across the stage in long strides. She took the President's hand and shook it. The camera flashes went off in rapid succession. "Hawkman." The President said as Batwoman stepped to the side.

He gave Supergirl a grin and a slight nod before taking off. His wings created a downdraft which blew her hair and she reached up to tidy it once he was high above them. The massive Thanagarian came down on the stage a little harder than perhaps the PR folks would have liked, but Luthor doesn't miss a beat. He greeted the winged hero with a firm handshake. "The Atom."

She zoned out for a moment as she looked at Wonder Girl standing off to the side. Kara had heard Kon-El talk about her, but she hadn't met her yet. The other blonde suddenly leapt into the air, leaving her standing there with the last hero, Red Robin. It was only then that she realized how awkward that must have been for the two of them standing there with Kon-El's cousin. He gave her a friendly grin, which seemed odd on a bat as he left to walk onto the stage.

Kara looked around and realized she was the only hero left. They had saved her for last. "Oh gosh." She said softly to herself. There was applause and she heard the shutters of the cameras go off once again.

Luthor let Red Robin step aside with the others and paused for a moment before turning back to the crowd, "And Supergirl." She glanced to the right and saw Kuttler give her a toothy grin and thumbs up. She forced a little smile and shot up into the air, creating the red and blue streak her cousin was famous for, before floating down to stand next to the President with as much grace as she could muster.

He smiled at her and took her hand. Leaning in he whispered to her, "nicely done." She returned his smile and felt her cheeks glowing red. He pulled back and they shook for the cameras. She was not sure, but she swore she counted three times the shutter clicks of any other heroes and knew that this will be the picture the Metropolis papers will run tomorrow morning. One of Superman's own hand and hand with Luthor.

She slipped to the back of the group once he let her go of her hand. Batwoman gave her a nod of approval and she felt herself straighten up a little. At least she didn't crash into him, or fumble the landing she thought.

The PR people took over and pulled the group together after Luthor introduced the team as Extreme Justice. She thought about the terrible family photos that Clark insisted they attempt each holiday. All of the family huddled together awkwardly. Clearly Luthor's press office knew a little more about such things and the process seemed to move along quite painlessly. Between media groups, Luthor chatted with the heroes making a little small talk. In those moments when the cameras were not on them, she felt herself relax a little, taking a small breath before slipping back into her "super" persona.

"Are we keeping you from your thoughts, Supergirl?" Luthor said softly, stepping up to her, as the group of photographers were ushered out and they waited for the next. She glanced up at him. He's quite a bit taller than she thought he would be; he's almost the same height as Kal-El.

"Not at all sir," she said quickly, turning on her smile for him.

"But you can think of a million other things you would rather be doing?" He asked her.

She chuckled at this, "Can't you?"

"Ah, yes," he said with a conspiratorial grin. "But I can't think of anything more lovely than having this moment with you." She blushed at this as he gave her a gentle smile, not the one he used on the crowd. It's more genuine she thought, perhaps honest.

Press Secretary Kingor brought in the next group as Kara gave Luthor a friendly smirk. He placed his hand on her back as he guided her into the center of the group with him."Last group Mr. President," Kingor told him.

"Very good. Let's make this one count then." He told the group as the photographers began snapping away.

After the photo ops, the President took a few moments to thank them all for their commitment to Extreme Justice and shared his hopes for the team; most importantly finding the missing heroes and those responsible. Once he finished he took the time to speak with each member individually, letting them voice their brief thoughts on how they could best serve the team. Kara found herself standing next to Kuttler as the President spoke with Wonder Girl. She had experience as the leader of the Teen Titans and for someone of her age that was impressive. At least that was what she was thinking as Kuttler chattered on at her. She nodded at all the right places, but she couldn't help but think of what Batwoman said. She glanced back to him quickly when she saw Luthor catch her watching him and the pretty hero.

"Of course when I have time to," she told Kuttler.

"Oh, of course. I can't imagine you have much time for such things, but if you do it's an amazing series." He told her and she honestly couldn't remember what he's talking about.

Kuttler looked up and straightened his posture, "Mr. President." He said clearing his throat. Noah had been just about to turn on the charm.

Not one for needing rescuing she was still extremely grateful for Luthor's sudden appearance. She smiled and said sir with a slight nod.

"May I steal Supergirl from you for a moment, Director Kuttler?" Luthor asked politely. Kuttler seemed a bit reluctant but he gave his leave. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, not at all, sir." She said eagerly. She thought there might have been too much relief in her tone but then again Luthor didn't look like he was going to eat her.

"Will you walk with me?" Luthor said gesturing towards the motorcade. "I was glad you were able to join us today. The people really do adore you." He said, waving to the crowd of on lookers.

She looked up and smiled at the people being held back by the barricades. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but you were bothered by being held til last." She looked up at him and opened her mouth and then closed it. "It's quite alright. You were uncomfortable." He told her and he was right.

"I am not my cousin; this was all a bit much." She said looking over at the crowd giving them a nervous wave.

"Of course you're not." He said. "You're something much more."

Kara thought of what Kal-El said about Luthor knowing what he had in her. It made her stomach turn a bit, knowing that he might be right.

"That was why I would like you take point as one for the two team leads of Extreme Justice." He said and she felt her mouth drop open just a bit. She could hear Aunt Martha telling her she's gonna catch flies if she leaves it open much longer. She closed it slowly as she looked up at him.

"Mr. President, I don't want to sound ungrateful but you have Extreme Justice Members with far more experience than I do." She told him.

He grinned at her, "You're either very modest, which was rare in a hero or you're underestimating your talents, my dear." He looked up at an aide pointing at her watch. He ushered her toward the line of people and started shaking hands with the crowd. Luthor encouraged her to join him when a little girl in her mother's arms called out to her. He gave Supergirl a smile and waved her over. She joined him and took a photograph with the child and continued on with him to his car.

When they reached the end of the line he turned to her, "don't say no. Meet with me and let me tell you why I need you." She tells him told yes as he slipped into the car. The last thing she saw was his smile.


	6. Chapter 5

Kuttler was more annoyed than anything else that morning. He had been given the golden ticket and Luthor - President Luthor kept trying to horn in on his trip to the Chocolate Factory. It just wasn't fair.

A meeting had been set-up with both Batwoman and Supergirl, who he had started to think of as the dark and light sides of Extreme Justice, to discuss them taking point on two separate squads. It was Noah understands that as the Director of Intelligence he would be acting as the single point of contact for the ladies. Instead he was walking into the West Wing to meet with them and - oh wait for it, he thought - the President.

Rather than sulk about this, he had put on his second best suit and would turn his charm on high before Luthor entered the room. There was no competing with that man when it came to charisma. If Noah was going to have any chance at the young hero, he was going to have to connect with her on a young "hip" level he thought as he showed his security pass to the guard. Afterall, she was Supergirl and he was Lex Luthor - sworn enemies like the Capulets and the Montagues. "That became lovers…"he said under his breath, "before both dying." Maybe there was a better comparison.

As he entered the Roosevelt Room he saw Batwoman had already been escorted in. He had done his research on the lovely bat and found her almost as enticing as the little Super. Katherine "Kate" Kane had presented herself as a formidable foe in the Bat-Family and had even been known to stand up against the big bat himself. Noah personally liked the idea of her and other woman in the sack, but he had been unable to obtain any photographic evidence of this for his personal files. She boasts to be a bona fide lesbian. Though Red doesn't "bat" -oh he loves that, for his team he has found past indiscretions that make him hope, like any warm blooded straight American male, that she might simply jump into bed with him. A boy can hope can't he, Noah thought as he walked into the room.

"My dear Batwoman I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting." He said as he stepped up to the table. A small smirk drew across her red lips and Noah wondered what she'd be like to kiss. He bets she liked it a little rough once she got going. He felt a small shiver of excitement down his back as he pulled out his chair.

"Not at all, it seems that we're both a bit early." She said gesturing to the empty room before her. Kuttler looked down the long table and then back at her.

He gave a shrug as she sat down, "The news was reporting Supergirl was dealing with a fire in Nebraska when I left my office," he told her.

"Ah- to be in Nebraska and then here DC in a blink of an eye."

"I don't believe it's that fast, but yes she does have that going for her," he said to the dark hero.

"And what do you have going for you?" Batwoman asked brazenly. How very much like a bat, he thought.

"Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that," he told her, leaning back in his seat. He folded his hands across his stomach.

"I bet. Must be nice that your boss lets out come out and play," she quipped back.

"Play? I'm doing my job. Did you not get the memo; I'm the Director of Intelligence."

She smirked again as she drummed her fingers on the table. "Oh yes - I seem to have read that something about your - what did you call them? - indiscretions being cleared with a single stroke of the President's pen."

"I'm clean as a whistle. Come on Kate, you know how to whistle," he smiled and yet she doesn't react to the use of her real name, "You put your lips together and blow."

"Cute, Calculator," she told him. "Hopefully you'll learn your lesson this time."

"Is that the reason you're here? To school me."

She ignored his attempts at flirting with her. His wit did make up for his a lot, but not that much she thought. "How many times was it - that the Bat put you away?"

Noah felt his eye twitch slightly at this question. He wondered if it was noticeable. He grimaced, "12. I believe it was 12 times."

"Ah, but that's in the past." She said sympathetically. "You're legit now, like your boss."

Kuttler leaned forward and poured himself a glass of water from the pitch on the table. He's enjoying this little play of cat and bat, he thought. Why can't he be this witty with Supergirl? Perhaps he's trying too hard with her to be clever and with this lovely like she said he can just - play.

He took a sip of water before saying, "Tut, tut - that's Mr. President to you." He got to his feet as the door behind her opened. An agent held the door open for Luthor and closed it quietly behind him.

"Good Morning," he said as he took Batwoman's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Please have a seat," he said gesturing to the chair she just stood from. He gave Kuttler a nod as he glanced around the room. "Seems we're one shy of a quartet." He said to him.

"Ah, yes - Supergirl-" Kuttler began to explain as the door behind him opened and this time in walked the young Kryptonian. Her hair was windblown and there was a bit of color in her cheeks along with a stripe of soot, but she was still every bit as beautiful. Noah felt himself immediately revert back to a 14 year old boy in her presence.

"Is right on time," Luthor said, stepping forward to greet her.

She forced a nervous smile, "Sorry, I'm late. There was a -" She started as the President pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at her cheek.

"A fire?"

She gave him a lopsided smile, "Yes, but how did you know?" He handed her the white handkerchief now blackened with soot. She took it from him and blushed as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Sir," she said softly slightly embarrassed. He smiled at her as he turned to pull out a chair for her. Batwoman heard Kuttler let out a sigh as she sat and the President took his seat next to her.

The Gotham crimefighter knew she was right about Kuttler and his intentions towards the young hero. Poor little man to have to go up against the likes of Luthor, but then again there couldn't be any love loss there. They were talking about one of Superman's protégés. Then again if she had been listening to anything Big Blue had been telling her, she wouldn't be here right now. Batwoman couldn't help but wonder if this was pure defiance for the young hero or something more.

"An admirable reason for being tardy if there ever was one," Luthor told her as he turned to Kuttler. "Director, the floor is yours," he said. Luthor had seen the news report as he had his breakfast in the residence. A small biplane had crashed in a farmer's field in the early hours of the morning. The fuel from the plane had set the field ablaze along US-385. With a wind from the southeast blowing the growing inferno towards the Nebraska National Forest, a 142,000 acres of forest and conservation land was in danger. While at this time of year there were few in the park, the national treasure for the Nebraska people could be lost if the fire could not be controlled quickly. On ground personnel were already overwhelmed by the size of the blaze and with its location finding it harder and harder to control. Though the meta community often stepped in the midst of national disasters, this wasn't necessary the type of thing they saw a hero of Supergirl's caliber assist with when there weren't lives at stake. A random fire in the North West part of the state had caught her attention for some reason, and because of that the national new had picked up local reports of her heroics.

Like Kuttler, Luthor had done his research on the young woman next to him. Though his had been more scientific, an analysis of her abilities rather than a silent stalking of the girl. He had observed her to have similar powers to the Alien however she still seemed to be learning how best to use them. She was far more cautious than her arrogant cousin. As he glanced to his left he was curious about her intentions. Batwoman wasn't hard to read. She was here to watch them and possibly weed out whatever non-good scheme they were about to hatch. It's always conspiracy with the bats. Perhaps she was looking to impress the big boss and move her way up his chain of little bats. Still the Kryptonian he's unsure about. Her intentions seemed genuine, could she be as well?

Kuttler went on ad nauseam before he finally wrapped up. "I have forwarded you each the list of volunteers who have contacted us and of course you have the option of recruiting more members for your individual team, if you deem it necessary or their talents beneficial to the investigation. Along with this we'll need a way to get in contact with you. So-" He stood and fumbled in his pockets before pulling out two cell phones. He looked at them both before handing one to each of the heroes. "These have direct lines to both myself and the President, as well as my team."

Both Supergirl and Batwoman looked at the phones which are currently turned off. The bat slipped it discretely into her utility belt, while the young hero placed it gently next to Luthor's handkerchief. Kuttler was sure that neither of them were foolish to turn them on, which would have allowed him to track their movements maybe even find out where they went when they were not caped crusaders. Ms. Kane was less of a concern since Noah had already figured out who she really was behind the mask, but his pretty little blonde haired angel was something else. That is why he had placed a second tracking device in each, disguised as part of the battery it is powered off of which would allow him to track them even when the devices were off. He'd confirm their status once they departed from his new smartwatch which had replaced the old calculator one he loved so much.

"I have also forwarded you what little information we have about the investigation into the missing heroes; though we're positive your connections will be able to shed additional light on their movements prior to their disappearances." Kuttler said as he sat down again. "We're hoping this will be an open dialogue - a sharing of information. You now have the power of the US government and all its resources behind you."

Supergirl glanced at the Bat. Both Kuttler and Luthor caught the look. The President sat forward, "Ladies, we're going to need to build trust if we're going to work together successfully. We are well aware you have people to protect, lives outside this room. We're not asking you to do anything that would put yours or other's secret identities and their love ones at risk. All I'm asking is that you keep an open mind here." He told them. "If your community is going to protect the American people, we need to know they are safe as well and that these perpetrators are brought to justice swiftly."

"Of course Mr. President," Supergirl answered with a tone of equal determination and commitment. Batwoman gave him a silent nod of approval.

"Excellent," Luthor said, getting to his feet as the room followed suit. "I look forward to hearing your progress." He told them. "Ladies," he said with a nod and took his leave.

Once he's gone they turned back to Kuttler. "Great so, I'd like your team requests as soon as possible and I will await your first update." He told them. "And let me add, please feel free to reach out to me anytime -," he said and directed his next statement to the young hero, "for anything."

The women both smiled at him and he saw Batwoman shake her head a just a little at him. That one could see through me he thought. "I'll walk you out." He told them and opened the door.

As they stepped into the hall he tried to think of an excuse to meet with Little Blue again. They started to make their way down the corridor as they heard, "Supergirl!" Turning back they saw Mercy Graves walking briskly down the hall towards them.

She pulled the hero aside and handed her a small appointment card of sorts. He made a face as he and Batwoman stood by waiting as they spoke.

"What's wrong, did the President just cut you off at the pass?" She whispered to him. He felt her warm breath on his ear. He loved when women did that. A whisper is one of the sexiest things he thought - almost as much as a threesome.

He looked at her, "Not at all. I'm just sorry you're not getting special treatment." There was a grin on his face, which told her just how much special treatment he'd like to give her.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," she told him.

"Oh, but what's the fun in that? Well unless I can watch." He winked at her as Supergirl rejoined them. He turned his attention at her, "All set?"


	7. Chapter 6

When Ms. Graves, personal assistant to the President stopped her in the corridor she said that he had requested Supergirl come back that evening to meet with him if possible. Kara couldn't say no, after all she had made the commitment to Extreme Justice and told Luthor that she had no issue working with him.

As they stepped outside she turned to say goodbye to Batwoman, but found she was gone already. "They have a habit of doing that, don't they? The bats I mean." Kuttler said with a grin.

"People come and go so quickly here," she said thinking of the Wizard of Oz. He chuckled at her reference. "Well I should be going too. Thank you Director Kuttler." She told him as she lifted up into the air.

He watched her fly off and pulls up his sleeve. Tapping the watch it came to life. He opened the app and there were a number of names listed. He tapped Batwoman's name first. Didn't want to appear too eager, let's give her a moment to get out of the D.C. airspace. The screen changed and read, "No signal". He frowned at that. Bet she had something blocking the signal in her belt he thought. Of course she did, she's a goddamn bat. He growled at the watch and then noticed people looking at him. Ignoring them he walked on. No utility belt on Supergirl so this should work nicely he told himself as he clicked her name.

The screen opened and this time there was a map of the DC area. "Hmm, keeping local are we?" Noah zoomed in on her location as he entered the building. He fumbled through security, trying to keep any eye on her as he rushed to his office.

He keyed in his security code on the keypad and pushed open the door to his sanctuary. As he entered, the screens came to life. On the far right he saw the image from his watch. She's at the bus station. "What are you doing there little one?" He clicked away at the keyboard and pulled up the security cameras in the bus station. Zooming in on the tracker he overlaid the image over the video feed. The signal seemed to be coming from a small room off the main terminal. Noah pulled up a map of the station and looked at it. As soon as he saw what the room was he collapsed back into his chair defeated. "Someone's not as blonde as I hoped."

Kara Kent was one clever girl. Even if she didn't always understand the humans she lived among. She did however understand "big brother" was watching when it came to the government. She was what you might call a tinfoil hat. She ate that stuff up with a big old dollop of conspiracy on top. When Batwoman had slipped the phone into her belt Kara had used her x-ray vision to see that the belt compartment was lined so that the signal, if there was one couldn't be broadcast. Damn that was smart she thought. She didn't have a belt or a secret compartment that she could put hers in, so she had to get creative. There was one thing she knew - it wasn't coming back to Metropolis with her. She had x-rayed it and though it didn't look like anything was out of place, she knew that some things were not left to chance - like her identity. She would leave it in D.C. where she could get to it easily and where she knew it would be safe. Well as safe as the D.C. bus station lockers could be. Kara felt it was worth the quarters and since she would be making the occasional trips to D.C., she could move it randomly when she needed to and pay another $1.25. It was worth the pocket change for the peace of mind. At least until she could talk to Batwoman about how to deal with it.

Once that was taken care of she had nothing but time to worry about her meeting with the President. It wasn't so much she was anxious about meeting with him, it was more like nervous butterflies in her stomach. Kara didn't believe everything Kal-El said about Lex Luthor, however there were some things you just couldn't ignore. When Power Girl had heard the news of her joining Extreme Justice, Karen had warned her to be cautious, but she also said that Kal was a bit of worry wart when it came to anything dealing with Luthor. Kara had read article after article about the self-made man and until not too long ago, she might have believed he was every bit the supervillain Superman made him out to be. But something had changed for Luthor about three years ago.

There was no documented event and all the questions that came up in the campaign about his new outlook were well crafted political statements that Kara couldn't find the heart or the truth in. Whatever it was that spurred him to run for office was his alone. When neither party would support his bid, he ran as a third-party for the people. He mowed aside the grassroots candidates and with the Democrats still searching for their next star, he was left to deal with the incumbent. Luthor might have been a crook in some people's eyes, but at least he was an honest one. He laid his past indiscretions - well most of them anyhow, out for the world to see; releasing any and all information about himself, his business and even his tax records. Luthor was a businessman which was what the country had wanted the first time around, but one that had actual documented success. He had plans on how to fix the health system in county, ideas on how to improve education so that the United States could compete in the world markets and had a way to improve upon the Paris accords while still keeping American manufacturers competitive. She knew personally that Batman had kept a close eye on the election, using every resource in his arsenal to confirm that Luthor was not committing voter fraud or manipulating the public through any means other than good old fashion political corruption which had been practiced since the dawn of our democracy in the United States.

Once Kara got through all the information about the campaign and any charges previously brought against him, she looked into his personal life. He had been married fairly young to Contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza who had died tragically when it was believed an attempt was made on Luthor's life at his island mansion. He had departed early for reasons undisclosed to the public when hired mercenaries entered the home and killed all those found on the premises before setting explosives destroying the house. An article later written by a young reporter Cat Grant in the Daily Planet local celebrity gossip column stated that sources close to the Contessa claimed she had been pregnant and that Luthor hadn't been aware at the time.

After that Luthor stayed out of the social limelight for a while before, to Kara's surprise, finding out he had been linked to an up and coming hardnosed reporter named Lois Lane. The two had dated for a while and it was believed that the billionaire had finally met his match when Lane broke things off suddenly with him. Though sources close to the couple stated that Lane had cited her career ambitions as the catalyst for the break there were questions about the timing and the reporter's recent links to the new champion of Metropolis, Superman. Reports since then had connected other women to him, but none since the Presidential bid had been announced and those before that were what one might think of as one hit wonders-never making a second appearance in the society columns.

Kara didn't know why she was reading all this. Perhaps it was background and then again maybe it wasn't. When she had met him for the first time he wasn't what she had expected. She hadn't really known what to expect after all the stories and warnings from Kal. It was like being told there was a monster under your bed and when you finally are brave enough to look finding just dusty bunnies. They was nothing to fear, it was more the buildup. She didn't know if Luthor was the monster her cousin thought or if he was harmless, what she did know was she wanted to find out.

Flying to the White House that evening she made sure she was soot free. She had been so embarrassed about her appearance that morning in the Roosevelt Room. She hadn't wanted to be late and when she finished talking with the Fire Marshall and Park Rangers she had noticed the time. Slipped in her belt she carried the washed and pressed handkerchief he had used to clean her cheek with. It had been sweet she thought, an act of kindness that she was sure Kal-El would have turned into an act of manipulation.

When she arrived, Ms. Graves came to the lobby to fetch her and escorted her to the Oval Office. She might have been from Krypton, but the moment was not lost on her. Kara felt her heart skip a beat as she entered the room. She tried to keep her composure when Graves turned to her to ask her if she needed anything. She managed a no, before she was told the President would be in momentarily. Looking around the room she was slightly giddy. She knew very well there was going to be no Sorkin walk and talk going on, and Luthor was no Martin Sheen, and most importantly this was the real thing and not a set, but a girl could fangirl out a bit couldn't she? Netflix had become her new best friend when she couldn't sleep, and seven season of the _West Wing_ had prepared her for how to behave.

She wandered to stand in front of the desk. Kara had read the desk Luthor had selected was the Theodore

Roosevelt Desk from the White House collection. It had been used by Presidents such as Truman and Eisenhower. It was made of dark wood and she let her fingers run along the front edge of it. It was the focal point of the mostly white room. She imagined him sitting behind it on calls with heads of state, before she turned and walked to look at the painting hanging over the fireplace.

Luthor stood just outside the Oval Office. He watched through the door taking a moment for reasons that eluded him. The chill in the night air didn't seem to touch him as he looked through the panes of glass. He found he couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, but it wasn't that. While he could appreciate beauty, he had never gone in for just a pretty face. It took more than that to entice him. She had a feistiness about her he liked.

That was the other problem. He found he liked her despite who she was and how he despised her cousin. Their brief exchange of messages and time together intrigued him. She was one of them and yet she doesn't want to be in some way. Supergirl had never claimed to be their savior or their guiding light, rather she seemed just out of step with the world around her. She didn't feel she belonged here and he felt that in her.

As the agent opened the door, she turned towards the sound. When she saw him she started to smile, but pulled it back before it got too big. He knew she was reminding herself of every word her cousin has ever told her about the man that stands before her. He walked to the center of the room and started towards her as she moved to meet him. He saw her cape flutter gently behind her. He was not sure if she was actually walking to greet him or floating on the air between them.

"Mr. President," she said softly. There was respect for the title in her voice, but a hesitation to give it to the man. Perhaps she was waiting to judge for herself he thought.

"Supergirl, I'm glad you could meet with me," Luthor said as he extends his hand to her. She glanced at it and then takes it, looking up into his green eyes. Lex can see how blue her irises are in that moment.

"Of course, Sir." She told him, though she didn't know why she was there. Kal-El was possibly losing his mind somewhere right now and he didn't know why. The two of them in the same room together - alone. Could Luthor simply corrupt her by a single handshake? Her cousin seemed to think so. He has told her time and time again to stay clear of him, which was-she realized-the exact reason she was here. She wanted to find out about him for herself. Call it defiance if you will, which was what Kal-El and the Bat would think, but she thought of it as making up her own mind.

She realized she's still holding his hand and pulled back quickly. A little redness spread across her cheeks. The girl before him reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, pushing it behind her ear. He had seen her do this before, it was a nervous tick she had. "Please call me Lex," he told her in a gentle voice.

Supergirl gave him a little smile and shook her head, "I couldn't do that Mr. President. It wouldn't be right." She felt terribly anxious in front of him. He was watching her carefully, possibly studying her, but most likely comparing her to her cousin. She glanced away, unable to keep his gaze. His eyes seemed to look through her. Was it possible he had his own kind of x-ray vision? She suddenly remembered him touching her cheek and the handkerchief. "Oh, I -" she reached into the edge of her belt and pulls out the piece of silk. "I cleaned it. I wanted to return it and thank you for earlier." She said holding it out.

She cleaned it he thought, and he liked her all the more for the gesture. "No, a gentleman carries a handkerchief, not for himself but in case a lady needs one," he told her as he closed her fingers around it. This brought a smile to her lips, it's sweet he thought.

The hero saw him for the first time in that moment, and realized he was handsome. There was no denying that, though he was older. That's not right, with her time in space she probably surpassed him by a decade, though she only looked 25.

"Won't you have a seat," he said ushering her to the seating area. "Can I offer you a drink?"

She looked back at him as she tucked the handkerchief back into her belt. She smiled apologetically, "no, thank you. I'm flying." As she turned to sit she swept the cape off to the side as to not sit on it. It was a graceful movement, one that she had probably done a thousand times.

He chuckled at this, "right. You won't hold it against me if I do?" He asked and she told him no. Pouring himself a whiskey he started to speak," I was pleased when Kuttler told me you had responded to our call for heroes, though I am sorry if my editorial upset you in any way."

"I guess I reacted in the heat of the moment," she told him, once again in that apologetic tone.

"No. Passion is good. It's often what drives humanity to some of its greatest achievements," he said sitting down on the sofa opposite her. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink as he crossed his leg on his knee.

"And your greatest downfalls?"

"That's your cousin talking." He answered her quickly. "I won't deny that we are often lead by emotion, but we can learn from those failures. If we're given the opportunity to make them." he gave her a grin and she can't help but smile at him. She knew he was right, she's read enough history of this planet to know he was. "Supergirl, I hope you will give me the benefit of the doubt -" He said and she started to stop him. He put his hand up, "no - let me finish, or at the very least allow me to make my own mistakes, if I'm to make any with you, rather than believe what your cousin has told you about me."

"I can think for myself Mr. President." She assured him. "Even if my initial reaction was made in haste, I'm here now of my own free will."

"I'm sure you are," he told her. "And I'm very pleased that you are joining us. I have long admired how you have served Metropolis and the rest of your adopted country. You've stepped out of your cousin's shadow, which I'm sure has not been easy for you."

She smirked and rolled her eyes involuntarily before she caught her response, "Oh God! I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

He laughed, "No, no it's fine. It was an honest reaction. I like that." She blushed a little once again. "I understand what it's like to stand toe to toe with him. I can only image what it must be like for you."

"He's protective to say the least."

"I can understand that," he said in all seriousness. She raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled. "In my case, it's called chivalry. I see before me an attractive, intelligent young woman I couldn't help but want to protect from the evils of the world, however - I know very well you need nothing of the sort."

Supergirl felt herself smiling again and pulled it back, "Wish you could tell Kal-El that."

Lex got to his feet, "I'd be happy to, but I think we both know it wouldn't be received well coming from me." He placed the glass on the coffee table in front of them before he walked to his desk. Reaching across he picked up a file. He looked at what's inside as he turned back to her. This time he joined her on the sofa. "With such a young attractive team leader the PR folks thought we might go with something like this - with your approval, of course."

He handed her a mockup of an ad. It was a sketch of her standing in front of an American flag, hands on her hips looking out into the distance to the right. They have made her cape and hair blowing in an imaginary breeze. She tried to smile, still not use to seeing herself like this, "Alright, if that's what they think." She told him and then glanced down at the page behind it. It's a similar mock up, but with Luthor in her place. No wind this time - in fact she was sure it was one of the images they used in his campaign posters. His hands on his hips looking out, like the drawing of her. They have combined it with the old Uncle Sam "I Want You For U.S. Army" poster, replacing the original with "I Want You." "This one was much more patriotic," she said pulling it out to cover hers.

He looked strong in this image she thought to herself. Like he could take her down without that legendary Power Suit she's heard tales of. He had a good ten inches on her she thought when they are on their feet. Kara made a note to remember to wear her heel boots next time, if only to gain a little height. She felt so small next to him as she looked over at him. She suddenly became aware of how close he was to her. She caught a whiff of his cologne, it was crisp and clean with a slight woody undertone to it. The scent made her a bit light headed.

Lex moved her image to the forefront again, "it might be, but this reads young, fresh and inspiring. That's what we're looking for." She looked at him giving him a lopsided smile.

"I hope you didn't pick me as team leader because they think I have a pretty face." She told him. "If that's the case you could have Batwoman recruit Nightwing - he's much prettier than I am." She giggled.

The President chuckled. He does enjoy her bluntness. "I would have to beg to differ with you, but then again he's not my taste." He smiled at her. His eyes glanced quickly down at her mouth and then up to her eyes. The word "bewitching" came to mind. He would think she cast a spell on him, but he knew that Kryptonians and magic don't mix well. There was something about her that has him... "Of course we'll have other team members as well, but you will be the face of _Extreme Justice_."

It occurred to her that he was flirting. The thought came and she brushed it aside almost as quickly. The President of the United States flirting? Seemed like a silly thought, but something told her he was. Kara struggled with things like this. Karen and Stephanie often pointed out these things to her. Like the time Beast Boy was trying to ask her out on a date. She'd ask them, but Karen would tell Kal-El and then she would have a whole other problem on her hands. They had taught her one thing she remembered. They told her to smile when a boy was flirting with her - but not too wide, you didn't want to look deranged like the Joker. "Complete turn off," Steph said. Did you do the same for men? She bit her bottom lip gently mulling it over. She assumed it was the same, so she gave him a soft smile just to be on the safe side.

"Whatever you think is best, Mr. President," she told him as she started to get up. Her voice was soft and sweet. He wished he could convince her to say his name, he would like to hear it roll off her tongue. As he stood she handed him the file. "I've been in contact with some of the heroes on the Director Kuttler's list. I need to speak with Batwoman on whom she's interested in, I'm assuming she'll take the other bats," she said.

He drops the file on the coffee table. "No doubt, but you should have first pick." Luthor buttoned his suit jacket, "let him know who you would like and he'll-"

"I'd like to cooperate as much as I can with her, Sir." She said interrupting him. "After all we're working for the same cause."

"Whatever you feel is best," he told her as she put out her hand to shake his. He reached for it and finds the most intense urge he's had in a long time. Lex had never let urges like this pass him by and he was not about to start now he thought. He had told her if he was going to make a mistake with her, at least let it be his own, not one he had made in the past.

He feels himself take her hand and with his other he reached up slipping it under her long blonde hair. His fingers entangled in her silk locks; as he leaned in he tilted her head back gently. Her lips uttered a whisper, but she doesn't move away. He can't hear her, everything had gone silent in that moment. He felt her lips quiver as his touched hers. Softly and tenderly tasting, taking his time because if this was the only chance he will ever has he wants to savor this moment. Her mouth was sweet like candy and he wasn't the slightest bit surprised by this. It reminded him of his youth, when the cook Rosita in his father's house would bring her children to work on the weekends. They would bring candy and sometimes share with Lex. It wasn't expensive like the ones from the shops his father took him too, but it was the most intoxicating taste he had ever known. It's exactly how she should taste. She opened her mouth to him and he heard a soft moan escape her lips as he placed another opened mouth kiss on hers. He started to wonder if she's ever been kissed before.

Breaking their kiss he didn't let her go, he lingered close, looking into her eyes trying to read her. He was waiting for her to punch him or for God's sake the Alien to swoop in and take her from his arms. He felt her lungs fill with air again and realized she had been holding her breath. This made a small smile spread across his lips. "I've been wanting to do that for some time now," he whispered to her as his thumb caresses her cheek. He noticed they are eye to eye, he was no longer looking down on her. Glancing to the floor he saw she was hovering slightly, perhaps it's a Kryptonian reaction to being kissed.

"Mr. President, I don't think…" her voice was soft and shaky. He could barely hear her.

"Don't think, just feel. Can you do that?" He asked her as he leans in again. This time she felt him let go of her hand and his arm slipped around her waist pulling her to him. She could feel his strength. It was not like hers, it was different and yet so much more powerful she thought. She did what he asked and gave way to what her body was telling her. For the first time in her life she felt lighter than air, which was saying something since she could walk on it. Her hands slipped up the lapel of his suit. The material was so soft under her fingers. She could feel every fiber of the fabric. She could feel his heartbeat and then her pulse increased. It started to race as he deepened their kiss. His tongue stroked hers. Kara started to feel slightly funny all over. Her body was warm and her head tingled. It felt like little fireworks going off all over her head, tickling her mind.

"I'm kissing Lex Luthor," she thought. "The man…" Her mind started to get lost in her thoughts. He told her to feel, not to think. She felt the conflict in her start to rise as the heat did. She pulled away quickly and looked at him, she could see a bit of confusion in his eyes and knew he was seeing the same in hers.

"I'm sorry Mr. President," she said and then she was gone. The papers on the table flew up in a burst of air and he saw the door to the Rose Garden open and Agent Edwards peered in. There was a look of alarm on his face.

"It's okay Edwards. Our guest got called away," Luthor told the agent. He nodded and closed the door, returning to his post.

Lex stood there looking at the door for a moment. He reached up and touched his mouth. He could still taste her on his tongue. When she pulled away from him it wasn't fear or disgust he saw in those wild eyes, but uncertainty. Perhaps he was about to follow passion to one of his greatest downfalls he thought. "At least if it's going to happen let it be a slow burn," he said softly to no one at all.


	8. Chapter 7

Supergirl sat on the top of the Washington Monument. The steep slope of the surface made her focus on keeping her balance, rather than thinking about the events of the evening. It's early May and there was still a chill in the air. She found it helped bring her body temperature back to normal after she left the White House. Now she sat there staring at the place she was a mere hour ago trying to sort things out in her head.

"What did you just do?" She asked herself. It was times like this she wished she understood humans better. Kara understood their biology and knew a lot about their history, but she didn't understand their emotions. He had kissed her. Her. She could still feel his hands on her body and it made her quiver slightly. Lex - no, the President had kissed her and she just - flew away. "I'm sorry Mr. President," she said mocking herself. "I'm such a dope." She slipped her fingers into her hair and pulled it back, tugging at it in frustration.

There was a sudden swoosh and then Power Girl was floating in front of her.. "Who's a dope?" She asked pulling down the hem of her bodysuit, which had begun to ride up a bit, before looking up at the moping hero.

"No one," Supergirl said in a sullen tone. She then continued with an exaggerated, "ME! - Oh, I don't know."

Power Girl laughed. "Well that sounds about right." She gave her a wink. "What on Earth are you doing up here?"

"Practicing my balancing act," she snapped back. "What does it look like? I'm trying to think."

"About what?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Kara told her.

"I see."

Supergirl looked up at the buxom hero and tilted her head slightly, "You see what?" She snapped.

Power Girl was adjusting her breasts in her uniform. Lift and separate. Kara could see Karen saying it to herself, her lips moving silently as she did it to each one. "Boy trouble." She shrugged her shoulders and then crossed her arms across her enormously huge chest now that everything was in its place. Kara squinted at her and wondered how she stays upright? She was a marvel who would confuse Einstein.

Supergirl took a deep breath, "No! - What makes you think that?"

"You're snippy. You don't get snippy, you're too nice for that." Karen told her and Kara wanted to punch her for that comment alone. "So, who was it?"

"It's not a boy." She protested.

"Hell it wasn't. Come on you can tell me, I won't tell Kal-El. I promise!" She pushed. "I don't want you locked up in the Watchtower like Rapunzel. Who would I hang out with then?"

"Glad you're concerned about me and not your social life," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Let's see," Power Girl said, sitting on the air with her legs crossed. She rested her elbow on her knee and Kara thought she looked like a female floating version of _The Thinker._ "Well, it' can't be Beast Boy - he gave up on you which was probably for the best, since you don't need wild kingdom. Was it one of the Bats? Oh- Nightwing? - God you don't want him. He has Donna Troy and Starfire cooties and who knows what else all over him. Don't share that comment with anyone not even Steph! - Aqualad? He's a slippery one." She said putting up her finger and scrunching her face. Power Girl then sat up straight with a look of excitement on her face as she announced, "Captain Marvel! You would look cute together - but it could be kind of creepy. I mean with him being almost a cookie cutter of Kal and all."

She rambled on and on, running through the entire list of eligible teen heroes and the not so available ones. Supergirl just let her go, not listening. She looked out over the city at the White House. If Clark knew she kissed Lex, well he kissed her - he would send her to the Phantom Zone before she could say Mxyzptlk. Then there was what he would do to him. She pulled her knees up and let her arms rest on them putting her head down. She heard Karen start on the reasons one should never date a Teen Titan.

A deep sigh escaped her lips. Why had she flown away? She liked when he kissed her. It had been her first human kiss. Mon-El had been her first kiss, but it felt funny. Kind of like she was kissing - well as PG put it about Marvel, like kissing her cousin. But when Lex kissed her - she sighed again. What must he think of me now, she thought. She ran away like some scared kid.

Power Girl stopped for a moment and straightened up again. This time Kara can tell she's listening to something. "Hey, a plane was going down over Brazil, want to come? Might take you mind off of -," she raised an eyebrow and said in a long exaggerated voice, "Brain-i-ac 5?"

Supergirl shook her head and floated up into the air, "No! Let's go and try not to talk."

A few hours later she found herself back in DC. It was late and she knew she should head home for a few hours' sleep before class the next day. Yet something was eating away at her. She stopped at the bus station and picked up the Extreme Justice phone Kuttler gave her. She was in and out before the homeless guy on the bench woke up from the strange breeze that swept up the papers around him. He found a warm cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich next to him-Kara's way of apologizing for waking him.

Turning on the phone, she didn't know what she was doing. She looked at the three numbers listed in the contacts. She closed her eyes and lets her finger press down on the screen. Kara didn't have a clue what she'd do if he answered, just another one of the hasty actions. He had told her they were a good thing. Great things could come from them. The line rang and then there was a pick up. "Yes?" The voice had a slight grogginess to it.

"I feel like I'm always saying sorry," she told him. "But I am. I'm sorry I flew away."

Lex could hear the sincerity in her voice. He hadn't expected to hear from her; in fact he was sure she would keep her distance from that moment on. But Supergirl was one of those unpredictable types. Perhaps it was because she didn't know enough about herself here on Earth that made her this way. He slowly sat up in bed and reached over for the lamp on the nightstand. "Where are you?" He asked. His voice was soft and gentle; he didn't want her to run again.

"The Lincoln Memorial," she said shyly.

He grinned at this. "One of my favorite places," he told her and he knew she was smiling on the other end even though he couldn't see her face.

"He's a good listener I find," she said looking up at the stone giant behind her.

"That he is. A very wise man." She didn't respond and the line went deafeningly quiet. He could just hear her breathing as he got up and walked to the window. Pulling back the sheers, he tried to peer out but the large maple tree outside blocked his view. "I hate to talk to you like this, won't you come back so we can discuss this."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "I don't think that's a good idea." She replied softly.

"I won't bite, I promise. You're cousin never said I bit, did he?"

He heard her giggle at this and he's sure he's broken the ice between them. "No, he never said that."

"Good because I don't." He told her. "At least come to the window so I can see you. I'll tell security. It's behind a big tree so no one will be able to see you." Luthor said. She didn't reply quickly, rejecting the idea and he felt he's won. She just needed to get there in her own time. Her first reply that it wasn't a good idea reeked of regret.

She finally pushed out an, "alright." He told her to give him a moment. Picking up the house line he advised the Secret Service as he pulled on his bathrobe. The agent objected, but Lex told them it's happening. He made his way back to the window to pick up the second line again. When he told her everything was all set it was but a blink and she was on the other side of the glass.

Luthor gave her a slight nod and he hung up the phone. He reached down and opened the window as he told them he would be doing. The sheers blow slightly in the night air. "Hi," he said simply. Looking at her, he saw a gracefulness to her as she floated on the air.

"Hi yourself," her stomach flipped when he spoke to her just then. She could feel the butterflies coming back again.

"Isn't this better?" He said as he leaned against the side window frame. She smiled at this. The moonlight reflected off the silk of robe. "Won't you come closer? Remember I don't bite." He told her lowering his chin and giving her a grin.

He could see the tension go out of her body as she laughed to herself. She hesitantly floated over to the window and sat on the sill, letting her legs dangle outside. They stay like that, just looking at one another for a moment before she looked away unable to take the intensity in his eyes. "As for apologies, I'm sorry if my actions tonight upset you," he told her. "However I won't apologize for what I did," he said and she looked quickly back at him. He steps towards her, putting out his hand like he did before touching her long golden hair. It made him think of the fairy tale Rumpelstiltskin, straw spun into pure gold. It glistened in the dappled rays of moonlight that came through the trees branches. She tilted her head so her cheek rested in his palm, she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his touch.

Lex leaned in slowly and she opened her eyes. She regained her composure and pulled away, raising her hand to stop him. "We can't," she said him. Her words told him one thing while her eyes looked in agony over the words.

"Why?" He asked her. Luthor knew she'd have an answer, but she wouldn't be able to hold the argument if it came to that. He wanted her to say it though. "Is it our age difference?" He said in a concerned tone.

She gave him a look, furrowing her brow. "Lex, you know why." He saw the corners of her kissable mouth turn down.

"Ah - see you can say my name." He said grinning at her. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile. This was not something to joke about in her mind. Lex put up his hand as in surrender, "Alright, is it because of your cousin?"

"What do you think?" She asked him. She made a slight movement that made him think she would have stomped her foot like a petulant child if she had been standing.

He looked at her, knowing he wanted nothing more right now than to pull her through that window and make love to her, but he can't. She wasn't ready for that. Their relationship, whatever it would be was too fragile at this moment for the grand romantic gesture she has probably watched in hundreds of Hollywood movies. He reached up for her hand and she let him take it. His fingers caressing it as he lifted it. "What I think is, you're a beautiful woman who can make up her own mind." His lips touched her knuckles and then he turned her hand over to kiss her palm.

"It's a little more complicated than that," she said with a sigh.

"No, it's not. It never is. We just make it complicated," he said looking up into her eyes. "Perhaps you're more human than you think my dear." Lex moved in and this time she didn't stop him. She let him kiss her, in fact she wanted him to never stop. Their arms slowly slipped around one another.

It's a tender moment between the two of them. Both of them not wanting it to end for fear another may never come again. He finally pulled back and looked into her eyes. He pushed her hair back so that it slipped behind her ear and he traced a knuckle slowly down her cheek. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He'll send me to like -space sector 6587 or the Phantom Zone if he finds out" She whispered.

He chuckled at her dramatic nature. To be this young again he thought. "Do you really think he would?" He placed a soft open mouthed kiss on her lips.

"I honestly don't know," she told him. "It's you and when it comes to you - he doesn't exactly see straight." She let her hand touch his cheek, his skin as smooth as silk under her fingertips.

"It's nice to know he still cares."

She chuckled at his joke, "I wouldn't call it that."

He looked into her eyes trying to read her. Luthor was not a gambling man; he was too smart for that. He usually had his answer long before the question was asked, but today he was willing to roll the dice. "Don't ask me what this is, but I want to find out." He told her and she opened her mouth to answer him, "But I'll honor whatever it is you decide." He kissed her softly again.

Supergirl found it hard to think when he did that and maybe that's the point. When he pulled away she slipped off the ledge to hover in front of him, just out of his reach.

"You should get some sleep, Mr. President," she told him.

"What happened to Lex?" He said with a chuckle.

She smiled and reached out touching his face. "Good night Mr. President." She moved quickly towards him and kissed him one last time. He felt her suck his bottom lips softly as she pulled away. Then once again she was gone.

He closed the window and made his way back to the bed. Laying there awake he sensed he understood what she was feeling more than she could know. Lex knew exactly what she is and yet for some reason with her it did not seem to matter to him. She was not the Alien. He believed she was something different, something more. "My only love sprung from my only hate!...that I must love a loathed." He spoke the words out loud hoping they would sound different in some way. They didn't.

This wasn't love. It was some kind of desire or lust he told himself. This was the universe's way of testing him once again. It was providence that it should be her. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore in winged Cupid painted blind," he thought.

"Damn Shakespeare!"


	9. Chapter 8

Mature Content Kids! Please feel free to skip if you're not interested.

Would love feedback on the overall story. Please feel free to leave a comment.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Doctor Raymond Palmer made it a point to attend as many functions as he could which supports the extraordinary women in the science community. Palmer Technologies through their woman and diversity program had sponsored many events to not only honor the women and individuals in the scientific field, but to highlight their accomplishments and bring them to light in the world. So this evening the handsome divorcee was in a sea of eligible and not so eligible women who represented some of the brightest minds in the field today.

Somewhere among them was the young woman from Ivy University he was supposed to give an interview to for the school's commencement program. Palmer had been asked to speak to the graduating class at the university he once taught at and he had happily accepted. The student reporter, he looked at his phone for her name again - a Miss Deedra Charm had reached out to him personally from the school paper after receiving his contact information from a colleague. She had told him she had received an invitation from one of her professors to attend the evening's events and that she hoped she could steal a few moments of his time. Ray looked around the large function room but it's just a blur of attendees. He said his hellos and shook hands as he walked, making his way to the bar. She had told him she would certainly be able to find him a lot easier that evening and so he waited patiently for his mystery "date".

He ordered himself a drink and stepped away from the bar slightly to make room for someone else. He had a short window this evening. Palmer had hoped to put in an appearance and give his interview before he would slip off to help with the investigation into Ted and Booster's disappearances.

When he volunteered for Extreme Justice, he like most of the heroes who stepped forward did it out of a sense of duty to their missing friends. Though there was the JLA, the JSA, Teen Titans and other groups within the hero community there was no central investigation into the disappearance. Individual team members took up the mantle and attempted to look into things, but that was how Beetle and Booster had gone missing. Unfortunately there was no information where their personal investigations lead, leaving those left searching for them with little to go on.

Palmer had been buried in his research and when he came up for air, he had heard about Booster. His first conjecture was that Gold was on one of his slips through time. A jaunt to the future or perhaps the past for a bit of ego building. Then he heard what he was doing when he disappeared. He had been looking for Blue Beetle. Booster had always been unreliable, but Ted- Ted was not only reliable, but predictable. For him to head off the grid with no mention of it to anyone was completely out of the norm.

Same thing had happened a few years ago when a couple of the Green Lanterns assigned to sector 2814 went missing. In both cases the hero community mourned their losses, through only the younger Lantern's ring had passed to a new Corp recruit. Kyle had been lost first, and when Hal Jordan went looking for him something had befallen the legendary hero as well. Palmer didn't have anything to connect the two events. Kyle's had been the first and only body found. Even with that, they didn't know what had truly happened.

Luthor's call for heroes meant an organized group with the sole purpose of finding out what happened and hopefully putting an end to it. There were of course grumblings that it had been Luthor, but as Ray and Carter had both agreed at least he was doing something. There was no action coming from the "big three", and then they needed some guidance, even if it only meant there would be no more investigating heroes going missing. If it meant standing alongside the President he would, if not for his missing friends, but to assure those younger heroes who joined kept those secrets they did know of the community and not give them to the likes of Luthor or Kuttler.

The Atom had been assigned to Supergirl's team. Lex was no fool, in fact Palmer couldn't help but admire him for his scientific genius - through sometimes it fell short due to what it could be added to LuthorCorp's bottom line. Placing Supergirl as one of the leads, alongside Batwoman must have made the big guys see red. When she had reached out to him after the Extreme Justice announcement she was eager to make a go of things. Supergirl was determined to find out who was doing this. Palmer liked her spirit, knowing it couldn't be easy standing next to Luthor when your cousin was Superman.

"Doctor Palmer?" He let his gaze drop slightly to fall upon a woman with auburn hair before him. He didn't recognize her and then realized he probably wouldn't, this was most likely...

"Miss…"

"Charm. Deedra Charm from the Ivy Vine Newspaper." She said putting out her hand.

He smiled, "Ah, yes. Miss Charm. It's a pleasure to meet you." He told her shaking her hand. "Lovely name."

She smiled and blushed slightly, "the pleasure was mine, sir." She said. "Thank you for taking the time to speak to me. I know you are terribly busy and of course I'm cutting in on your evening." She furrowed her brow a little apologetically. "I hope your date doesn't mind."

He chuckled. "No worries there. I'm solo most evenings these days. Still trying to find a work life balance I guess you could say." He took a sip of his drink. In that moment he realizes just how long it's been since he's been on an actual date. After the whole business with Jean he found it hard to trust anyone, most of all himself.

The young woman smiled at him and he noticed how attractive she was. She's not tall and thin like Jean, but had curves. He could see flecks of red in her chestnut hair, which was pinned neatly back with loose tendrils falling down to frame her face. She pushed her glasses up her nose a little and he thought of that saying about girls in glasses. "Get out of your head Ray - you're a lonely man," he told himself.

He started to speak again and the murmur in the room seemed to hit a new decibel. Whatever came out of his mouth, she couldn't understand, so she leaned in to speak into his ear. "Is it me or did this just get a whole lot louder?" She joked to him. He felt her hand on his arm. Ray nodded in agreement. Charm gestured for him to follow her and she led him out one of the side doors of the ball room. He placed his drink on the tray of a passing server as she stepped into the hall.

In the empty corridor they could feel both the temperature and sound drop as the door closed behind him. "That's better," she said turning back to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking this through. It's terribly loud in there."

"It's alright. Maybe one of these smaller rooms is empty," he said gesturing to the doors that line the other side of the hall.

"I have a room upstairs, if you don't mind riding up four floors," she told him. He glanced back over his shoulder at the door behind him when he heard a roar of laughter.

"That'll work, as long as I'm not gone too long. I still have a few people to connect with before calling it a night," he said to her.

"Great. I promise it won't take long."

They rode up the four floors and she led the way to her room, which seemed to be in the furthest reaches of the hotel. He watched her walk down the hall in front of him. Her hips swayed slightly, making the hem of her skirt move from side to side. Ray realized what he was doing and looked up quickly, slightly embarrassed by himself. He really should have thought this through a little better. Going to a hotel room with a young woman he didn't exactly know, how must this look to anyone watching. "Who's watching Ray? Who?" He muttered to himself.

She turned back and glanced at him, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"No - I was just thinking they put you a ways out." He said chuckling.

"Last minute booking," she told him with a smile as she stepped up to a door. Charm pulled a key card from her small purse and opened the door. As it swung open Palmer could see that she had left a few lights on by the desk and bed. She entered, holding the door for him and then crossed over to the dresser placing the key card down along with her purse. Turning she gestured to a comfortable chair in the corner by the window. "Please have a seat," she said.

Ray walked over and slipped into the chair. He watched her pull her phone from her bag and a little notepad. He tried not stare too much as she moved around the room. She picked up a chair from the desk and pulled it closer to him. Placing the phone on the small side table she said, "mind if I record this?"

"No, not at all." She opened an app and pressed record, before she got up quickly moving back to the desk. She bent over and reaching over opened the drawer from the opposite side. He saw the back of her skirt ride up a little, showing him the back of her thighs. She was wearing garters and stockings. A small smile drew across his lips and tilted his head just slightly. Don't see that too often he thought, looking up quickly as she turned back to him. Charm sat down crossing her legs in front of her. After what he just caught a glimpse of he can't help but look. He saw she's let the back of her black high heel slip off her foot and it slightly hung off her toes.

She settled herself in the chair and looked up at him. "You mentioned before about work life balance. I know a number of graduates are worried about that." She said shifting in her chair. He noticed her skirt hike up a little. "They are worried about having to throw themselves into their careers and then they look up and have lost five or ten years of their lives."

"Well, you can have both. Even if I haven't figured out how to yet," he joked. "It's not impossible even more so with the technology of this day and age." He told her. "You have to keep in mind what you want out of life. It's not wrong to want a career and a family, nor is it wrong to just want the career." She moved her foot and the toe of her shoe brushed his calf.

"And right now what seems to be your biggest obstacle in that balance?" She asked him with a smirk.

He chuckled, "Oh - On the record I have made the decision to focus on my work at the present time. Off the record it's most likely myself." She gave him a questioning look. "My divorce and relations with my ex-wife needless to say have left me - slightly jaded. Perhaps I'm not ready yet."

He saw a small frown befall her lips. "Sorry to hear that." She told him in a hushed tone as she moved to the edge of her chair. She slowly uncrossed her legs and let one leg slip between his open ones. "You're an attractive, intelligent and may I say a charming - eligible bachelor. You would certainly bring up the bell curve on the dating genepool." She said with a soft smile. "Pickings are slim out there for a girl looking for someone with more than a six pack who can talk more than the Star City Meteors."

Palmer laughed, "Thank you that's kind of you to say."

Charm slipped off her chair and carefully moved towards him. She slipped one of her knees on the small triangle shape cushion of the chair between his legs. Her knee nuzzling his crotch as she placed her hands on either side of the chair as she leaned in. Ray looked up at her, his mouth falling open just slightly. He was trying to tell if this was real or if he's slipped into one of those daydreams. She moved closer, her lips hovering right over his. She whispered to him softly, "I'm not kind, I'm just…" she placed a soft wet kiss on his lips. He tasted her lipstick and a hint of mint on her breath. Closing his eyes he let her kiss take him for a moment, before he realized he's not dreaming.

Opening his eyes he reached out and touched her arm as he pulled back. She had him cornered in the chair, leaving him little space to retreat to. "Miss Charm…" he whispered, "I don't…"

A sexy smile drew across her lips and she sharpened her gaze at him. "Dr. Palmer…" her voices was smoky and dripped with hunger. She moved her knee gently against him, rubbing him through his pants. Ray's heartbeat quickened and felt his arousal growing. She let her fingers touch his face, tracing down his jawline, her thumb resting on his bottom lip. She pressed on it and he opened his mouth placing it between his lips. His tongue flicked at it.

He took a deep breath, breathing in her fragrances. A floral scent mixed with her sex. He could smell her and he remembered what it's like to be lost in a woman. To forget the formulas, designs and numbers that haunted him at night and only think of the carnal desires that have spurred men on through the decades. Ray hasn't wanted someone like this in so long; the feeling shakes him to the core, knowing that it was wrong. He shouldn't be here and yet he didn't have the strength to leave.

She kissed him again as she loosened his tie. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his cock jump, pressing against the fabric of his pants. He let his fingers dig into the fabric of the chair arms, trying to gain control of himself. Her kiss became a smile as she pulled away. She kept her knee in place and rolled up to stand over him. Charm took his hands and slipped them up under her skirt. She placed them on her bare thighs just at the tops of her stockings. His fingers felt the garters and he tugged at it, pulling the elastic material from her flesh and then letting it snap back against her. She grinned at him and bit her bottom lip with a little giggle. She liked that Palmer thought as he looked up at her.

Reaching up she pulled the black top she was wearing from her body, showing him the deep burgundy chemise that hugged her body. He reached out letting himself touch the ribbon that trimmed the tops of her breasts. His fingers swept along feeling her creamy white skin and the black satin that kissed it. She let her hands slip down her body and found the top of her skirt, pushing it down over her hips. Gravity took it to down her legs; she moved her knee to let it drop, pooling at her feet. As her knee moved, he felt a sudden pang of loss. Missing her touch a soft disappointing moan slipped from his lips.

She seemed to melt before him, falling slowly to her knees between his spread legs. Ray felt time slow as she trailed her nails up his thighs to his belt. He opened his mouth to protest, but knew this has gone far past the point either of them want to return from. He let her free him from his confines. In that moment he thought that if she touched him he might be overwhelmed. He had flashbacks to his first time in the backseat of his father's Buick with Sally Jenson. Premature ejaculation was no joke - he started running formulas in his head.

Charm's fingers wrapped around his throbbing member as she pulled it from his shorts. She looked up at him as he let out a groan of relief. "You don't…" he started to stammer and she stopped him by placing her lips around the engorged head. "Ohhh...god…" Ray felt his whole body shudder as her tongue teased the skin along the corona. He gripped the chair arms, his knuckles going white from strain.

She started to move her head up and down; her mouth stroking his shaft. Palmer let his head fall back as his body eased down into the chair. He didn't understand what he was doing; his mind can't focus on anything but her. He watched her as she sucked him, unable to think of anything more erotic than the image before him. His head swam, and he began to drown in the sensation. Was this what loneliness has done to him?

Ray felt her mouth open and she traced her tongue up the underside of his cock. He opened his eyes to look at her. She reached up and took his hand as she stood up coaxing him to his feet. He slipped out of his shoes and left his pants at the chair as she pulled him to the bed with her. He tugged off his jacket and tried to undo the cuffs of his shirt as quickly as possible. The short trip felt like a lifetime to the doctor. The woman...he couldn't for the life of him remember her first name - his head in a completely fog, spun him so his legs are against the bed. She gave him a gentle nudge and he fell back. He felt her climb on top of him as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

Charm straddled him and he felt her panties against the underside of his cock. Wet. She started to rub them against him. Moving in a slow rhythmic motion, from his base all the way up to the tip. He muttered something inaudible. She leaned forward, stifling the words with a long deep kiss. Ray held her to him, allowing himself finally the satisfaction of holding her. He began to give into his own desires. Rocking his hips forward he ground himself against her as they kissed.

She let out a soft growl as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. They told her everything she needed to know about the good doctor. She gave him a sweet soft kiss. Reaching down between her legs, she pulled aside the flimsy silk panties as she slid her hot wet slit up him. He moaned as he felt her juices on him. At the top, she doesn't lift her hips and shift to start back at the base, but rocked down letting the tip slide between her lips. He looked up at her, eyes slightly wide. She knew he was thinking about protection. He opened his mouth to speak and she pushed back, letting him slip inside her in one long smooth stroke. She felt him shudder as he closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. She held still, letting him give way to the pleasure. When he opened his eyes, he saw her soft smile as she looked down at him.

Ray let his hands slip up and grasped her hips. He started to thrust up into her. Charm's head fell back as she cried out in ecstasy; feeling him starting to move inside her. She placed her hands on his and held them tightly. Her moans spurred him on and he sat up to kiss her. He bit at her lip as he slid his arm around her waist and lifted her, rolling her onto her back. He started to fuck her, driving himself into her. "Oh yess…" she moaned as he drove forward harder; feeling his untamed passion take hold of him. She started to come and she gripped the sheets under her, thrusting up to meet him.

He felt her muscles tighten around him and no amount of calculations could hold him back. "I'm going to…" he whispered to her.

She felt him start to pull out and she thrusted her hips forward, wrapping her legs around him holding him inside her. Charm looked up at him, telling him it's okay. She's protected as she kissed him. She begged him to come for her. He became unhinged and consumed by her. "Oh, yes," she whispered as she nibbled his ear, "come with me Ray…come." His hands gripped the coverlet under her and his body muscles strained as he thrusted forward. His eyes squeezed shut as he called out, releasing himself and the endless loneliness he had been feeling inside of her.

When he collapsed beside her breathless, he looked over at her, touching her face before he rolled onto his back. Raymond Palmer had never done anything this irresponsible in his life except for perhaps when he let Carter talk him into that drunken jaunt around Endenburg which ended in combat with Captain Boomerang and Chronos that landed them in the 1700's for a week until Rip found them.

She cuddled up next to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He attempted to speak, but found he still needed a moment. Ray let his hand trace the skin down the small of her back as he inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "I hope that was off the record," he jested. Charm lifted her head and looked up into his eyes and laughs. He leaned over and kissed her. "I don't know what came over me. Well - I mean...you did, but -" She smiled brushing her hair away from her face. "I'll be quiet now," he said closing his mouth.

"It was completely my fault," she told him as she let her hand caress his chest, her fingers playing with the dark hairs.

He looked at her closely for the first time. Her eyes were green and in the right one there was a flaw in the iris - a grey mark. Ray let his gaze fall to her lips, seeing the traces of her lipstick on the edges of her mouth. He reached up gently touching the edge of her upper lip. "It takes two," he replied and let his hand slip into her hair behind her ear. "You're unbelievable." His voice was soft and tender. She frowned a little and he didn't understand what he has done wrong. "I'm sorry...d-did I say something wrong?"

She smiled at him softly and touched his cheek, "no. I'm just sorry."

He looked at her confused, "sorry for what?"

"That we didn't meet under different circumstances. I like you; I can tell you're sweet." Her voice was full of remorse.

"Doesn't mean we can't …"

"But it does," she said, placing her finger to his lips. "You are different from Buddy, Ted and

Booster." She said quietly as if the words wouldn't hurt as much that way. The smile on his lips fell away and he stared at her.

"Booster?" He managed to ask. "You're...Oh god…"

"I am," she said looking at him apologetically. "I am sorry Ray, you are sweet and I do wish things were different."

He tried to get up, but his body seemed pinned by a weight on his chest. She could see the fear in his eyes. "Nothing has to happen. We can just walk away…" he started to tell her.

"You know that can't happen, handsome," she said. "Your job is to find me, isn't it?"

He thought of Extreme Justice and the formal announcement. Standing there with the others, were they taunting her? Calling her to the challenge? His mind began to race. Who knew he was here? The event - surely he would be missed. "Deedra, I wouldn't -"

"But you would."

"No, we can figure this out - tell me where the others are and I can help you. I want to help you." He was trying to remain calm, focusing his strength on moving his limbs. "Let me help you...You're the first woman in …"

She smiled sweetly at him, "You don't have much luck with women do you, Ray? At least not the sane ones."

He chuckled at this, seeing the irony, "True, but I don't think you're…" She stopped him with a look. "Maybe you did things, but I don't think you meant to. Let me help you…"

She kissed him softly. "I wish you could, but it's too late. For you...for us." She said softly and she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. "I think we could have been good together."

Detra meant it when she told him this. He had a kindness to him. Like a little lost puppy dog, which sadly just kept getting beat down. She would have liked to have gotten to know him better. Perhaps she was too hasty in her approach.

He opened his mouth to speak again and she placed one last open mouthed kiss on his lips as the poison made its last assault on the doctor's body. As she pulled away she saw the blank empty stare in his eyes.


End file.
